Brothers No Matter What
by Marioexpertken
Summary: Lucas along with Claus have ended up in a another world which they're not familiar with, unfortunately, they got separated when they came here by accident. Lucas went on to look for his older brother when he met up with someone who has gone through the same hardship he has endured in the past. For Claus, in series of unfortunate events, he's held prison with a soldier who'll break.
**So, I've made a story like this before, but apperently, one, it was unfinished and I had no idea on how to continue, and two, it didn't get much attention. Like I'm the only one who came up with this idea ever since I finished Ghosts and that was just sad... :(**

 **So I decided to redo it and start from scratch, though it's an EarthBound/Mother x Call of Duty crossover, it'll also be considered as a Super Smash Bros. x Call of Duty crossover as Smash Bros. related things happen here as well as characters other than the Mother characters appear as well.**

 **Of course, I do not own both the EarthBound series and the Call of Duty series except for my OCs, hope you'll enjoy!**

 **Also, HAPPY 10TH ANNIVERSARY MOTHER 3! :D (That's why I decided to start out with this first chapter as we have passed April 20, the day Mother 3 was released in Japan, April 20, 2006)**

 **Here's to hopes for an international release of Mother 3 in the Wii U Virtual Console! Come one Nintendo, give us Mother 3!**

* * *

 _Lucas wakes up from his bed and got up when he finds himself in a field of nothingness, he couldn't tell where he is..._

 _All he could see is nothing..._

 _Nothing..._

 _He wandered around despite the fact there aren't any places he could see._

 _"Hello!" Lucas called out as his voice echoes, no reply came..._

 _However, as he sighs... He heard something..._

 _He heard...someone...as if he's...crying..._

 _He was sobbing...whimpering...weeping..._

 _Lucas can feel the sorrow of the man's cry, he wondered where the crying is coming from as he follow the cry. He ran as fast as he can, but he couldn't see anyone, no one's here yet he hears a grown man crying in sorrow and vain. He was confused, he doesn't even know where he's going, he thought himself that he's just running in circles. As he was about to give up, he finally caught sight of the person crying. The man was laying down in the bed, sleeping, but Lucas can surely tell that the man is also weeping, tears slowly flowing through his cheeks as his eyes close tighter, as if he was trying to conceal it..._

 _"Hey, are you okay there? What's wrong?" Lucas looked at the weeping man in pity, it reminded him on how he has been a crybaby, now he wasn't really a crybaby, but there were still times he would cry, but not as often as before..._

 _Lucas walked slowly at the man until the distance between them closes, Lucas stared in pity, he wanted to help, but he doesn't no what's his problem._

 _"Hey, you okay there? What's wrong?" No response, the man just continued to weep as if he never heard him, actually, he doesn't hear him at all. Lucas sighs and looks down and thought on how he can help when..._

 _"H-h-he...w-was...m-my...o-only f-f-f-family..." the man sobbed. Lucas was confused, who was the man's only family?_

 _"M-m-my...b-b-brother..." the man continued._

 _"H-h-he's...g-g-gone...a-all b-because o-of that s-s-son of a bitch!" he cried in vain._

 _Lucas didn't care if he'll ask him this time or not, he asked._

 _"What's your brother's name?"_

 _"L-L-..." Before Lucas could get the answer he wanted, everything in his vision just flashed in his face in a second._

* * *

Lucas wakes up with a shaky gasp, he breathed heavily as he looked at his right side, Ness isn't there as his bed looked as if he got up and when he looked at the window, it was already dawn... Another smashing day has come here in the Smash Manor.

Lucas scratched his head as he thought over the dream, he has been having the same dream for the past two days, he had no idea why he's having those dreams...

"Lucas, you okay brother?" Lucas turned to see someone who looked exactly the same as himself except his hair is ginger, his hairstyle mirrored, his shirt light blue and yellow strip, his shorts brown and his shoes blue and light blue.

"Claus? What are you doing here? You know visiting hours is not up yet."

"I'm not just here for a visit Lucas... I've heard from Ness and Mario about the dreams you've been having... Ninten was told about it too..." Claus looked concerned, not in his normal self at this moment.

"Claus... How long have you been here, I didn't see you there."

"Shortly before you woke up, I'm sorry, but let's just say I used Telepathy to see what's going on." Claus made a slight giggle.

"Uh...w-what did you see?"

"I have no idea what was going on Lucas, I saw it, but what's going on there?"

"I s-saw this m-man... C-crying in his sleep... He said something...when I tried to help."

"What did he say?"

"I-I can't remember Claus, but it felt so real about him, his sorrow...his helplessness...it felt real..."

"It was just a dream Lucas..."

"That's what I've been saying to myself Claus..." Lucas sighs.

"Hey, it'll be alright bro, you'll be alright." Claus gave a smile to his little twin brother.

"Thanks Claus..." Lucas and his big twin brother embraced each other, knowing they've been together as brothers since the very beginning. If Lucas never awaken the Dark Dragon, then his mother and brother would've remained dead, but since he awakened the dragon, the world was reborn and there everyone was alive and well, including his mother and brother. Lucas almost broke down when he saw them alive and that, the family was whole again.

"Lucas! You there?" the two turned to see a boy with a red hat, wearing blue and yellow strip shirt and holding a backpack behind his back.

"Hey Ness, just woke up and Claus."

"That's something expected to see. Man, you overslept, you'll be late for your team battle."

"But it doesn't start till 2:00pm."

"It's already 1:55pm..."

"What! Oh great, my teammates Corrin, Cloud and Rosalina and Kamui, Reflet, Red and Snake are waiting for me by now!" Lucas got up as soon as possible as he dresses himself in his usual red and yellow strip shirt and shorts and leaves with Ness and Claus following him.

 _(Time skip)_

The team battle lasted for ten minutes and Lucas's team manage to win in a close call thanks to Prince Corrin taking the Smash Ball in the last minute and does his Final Smash, the Torrential Roar. Managing to catch Princess Kamui and Ivysaur in his Final Smash and KOing them, which gave the team two points and manage to get one point above their opposing team.

"Good game Lucas."

"Thanks, you too Kamui." the two made a friendly handshake when Claus, Ness and Mario drop by to congratulate him.

"Congrats Lucas, I'm proud of you bro!"

"Thanks Claus. But you should thank Corrin."

"I know, but you're like my best friend Lucas."

"I know Ness. Thanks."

"Well, at least you see Lucas as the best friend instead of Porky."

"Well, Porky can go to hell after what happened with me, Paula, Jeff and Poo when we were fiting against Giygas Mario. Hell, he even took part of the Subspace invasion, almost crushing Lucas back in the ruined zoo."

"Don't remind of what happened Ness..." Lucas became tense remembering how he was chased by the Porky Statue, how Ness saved his life twice, which cost his life when Wario almost got Lucas, but Ness took the shot and turned into his trophy form while Lucas ran away, hearing Wario's maniacal laugh from the distance behind him. He knew he could've fought Wario and save Ness, but he was a coward, he hated that...

"It's okay Lucas, I'm still here, you don't really need to blame yourself for that shit, I wanted you to be safe... Now don't dwell on that got it?"

"Got it."

"Hey guys, it's snack time! You don't want to miss your favorites aren't ya?" said Mario.

"Steak! I'm coming for ya!"

"I call dibs on the omelette!"

"Hey Luke! Save some for me will ya!" The three kids ran off in excitement as Mario chuckles before following.

"They sure always love steaks and omelettes..." Mario sighs.

 _(Time skip)_

Claus decided it's best to sleepover with Lucas and Ness since he wants to check Lucas if he's okay. However, he also wanted to spend time with him since he's busy smashing his opponents in the Smash Bros. fights. Night has fallen in the skies, the three PSI powered youths are fast asleep. Claus is sleeping on an extra bed that's just on the left side of Lucas's bed, Ness and Lucas were thoughtful about letting any of their friends sleepover with them for a couple of days. Claus was sleeping peacefully...

* * *

 _Claus wakes up to only hear nothing but raindrops. He only sees the field of nothingness, but can hear the drops of rain._

 _"Huh?! Where am I?"_

 _He wandered around the darkness for a couple of minutes when he suddenly felt little drops of rain dripping on him until they pour down in heavy rain. Claus was left drenched by the heavy rain, his t-shirt, shorts and socks becoming soggy._

 _Suddenly, he heard gasps, heavy breathing and sobs._

 _"Who's there?" Claus followed the breathing, it didn't take long to find himself now in a deep dark pit with heavy rain pouring down on the muddy ground, Claus sees his fet sink into the mud._

 _"Huh, well...I've gone through shit before..." as Claus turns, he finds a frail and weak man, covering in a fetal position. Hiding himself with his legs. He looked badly bruised and wounded, the mud staining his already torn up and bloodied clothes. He was breathing heavily..._

 _"You there... A-a-are you...okay...?"_

 _"I-I-I-I..." the man sobbed._

 _"What is it? What happened to you?"_

 _"I-I-I'm...d-dying... P-p-please...I...n-need your...h-h-help..." he continued to sob._

 _"Well, you like you need help..." no response came._

 _"Hey, can you hear me?" still no response._

 _"Man... You look like shit... At least it's nothing compared to what happened to me..."_

 _"P-please... F-find my b-b-brother... T-tell him where I-I am..."_

 _"What's his name?"_

 _"M-my b-brother's n-name i-is...D-Da-" And before he speaks his brothers name, a flash interrupted Claus before he could hear the name._

* * *

"What...the fuck...?" Claus wakes up abruptly, his breathing was fast. He noticed he just woke up just in the middle of the night. Claus sighs as he lay down.

"Shit... What the hell was that..." however when Claus turned to his right, he saw Lucas was sitting next to him, staring at him with a worried look.

"You too huh..."

* * *

 **Well, seems kinda short for me, but I just want to start things up. We'll soon get to the world of Call of Duty, and soon, Lucas and Claus will meet the two brothers you know and love, Logan and Hesh.**

 **By the way, if you're kinda confused about Kamui:**

 **Corrin - Male Corrin**

 **Kamui - Female Corrin**

 **That can also be said for Robin:**

 **Robin - Male Robin**

 **Reflet - Female Robin**

 **I just hope this time, this will get more attention than the old version I have made...**

 **Reviews as always are appreciated and welcome.**

 **See ya, and I hope this'll be a lot better than before!**


End file.
